Football Dreams
by Agent Hatake
Summary: Kaitani Riku, even with his Rodeo Drive, he won't be able to escape from the baby blues of one Higurashi Kagome. He'll just have to buck up and bite the bullet; he loved her. Inuyasha Eyeshield 21 Xover.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Agent Hatake (agentANBUhatake)

Summary: Kaitani Riku, even with his Rodeo Drive, he won't be able to escape from the baby blues of one Higurashi Kagome. He'll just have to buck up and bite the bullet; he loved her. Inuyasha Eyeshield 21 Xover.

A/C: I'd consider all my stories, sort of like one-shots. Despite me saying that there will be another chapter, I'll put it under complete because they could stand alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Inuyasha, so please don't rub it in.

-

-

**One Archer**

_She was unbearably sexy. Those big blue eyes, pouty smile, and nice curvy figure; Riku groaned in near bliss as her clothed perky breasts dragged up his chest until she was settled in his lap with her school seifuku on and a nervous smile._

"_I-I hope you'll be gentle with me, Riku-sempai." She said and leaned in with clear intent . . ._

Riku instantly sprang up from bed and moved the pillow from his lap to slam down on the alarm clock. He was breathing heavy with a clear furious blush across his cheeks and sporting an evident tent in his sheets. He flopped back on the bed and pulled the pillow across his face and groaned aloud.

-

-

"So you've been having this . . .erotic dream with one of your classmates in it?" Kid summarized, tugging the brim of his hat down to get more shade from the blazing sun. "Frankly, I just don't see what the problem is."

They were on the sideline of the football field, sporting their green drawstring shorts, white tees, and their chest protectors for practice. On the field, the team was going through drills.

"It's not so much as a problem. . ." Riku trailed off, his sixth sense was tingling, telling him that she was nearby. He looked around him, and spotted her near the entrance to gym some 80 yards away. She was wearing her P. E. uniform and every thought thereafter short-circuited. She was wearing her green bloomers and form-fitting white t-shirt, displaying the long expanse of leg, the flare of her hips, and –and . . . wow.

Kid quirked an eyebrow and turned in the direction Riku was staring. His eyebrows rose to his hairline when he saw who it was exactly that made gentlemanly Kaitani Riku into a gaping mess. Higurashi Kagome: first year freshman and making a name for herself in the archery field. His parents had made a big deal out of her because like him, she was a quick draw, but with bows and arrows instead of a pistol and had won the archery championship last year and was the most likely person to win the championship this year too.

"Higurashi Kagome? You like her?" Kid asked despite already knowing the answer.

Riku flinched out of his stupor and his cheeks flushed a delicate pink. "That's the problem." He sighed.

"That you like her?" Kid asked incredulous.

"No, that each time I see her or she's near, I act . . .stupid."

Kid chuckled and without another thought drew her attention to him and beckoned her over with a finger.

Kagome looked around herself and when she saw that no one else was around for her sempai to call, she made her way over.

Riku made a move to jet out of there and if it wasn't for Kid's quick fast grip on his chest protector he would've made it out of there without any embarrassments, as it was, with Kid's harsh tug to bring him back he tripped on his own feet and landed on his butt just as Kagome was four steps away from them.

He blushed a cherry red, inwardly groaned, and threw a furious glare at his quarterback. Kid did a palm's up gesture, "Sorry."

"Kaitani-san, are you okay?" Kagome asked a little worried. She'd heard that American football could be rough and with Kaitani-san's small build . . .she wondered why someone like Riku would join such a violent game and for that matter, how he contributed to the team.

"I reckon that Riku here wouldn't mind being called by his first name by you, Higurashi-san." Kid said, flicking the brim of his hat up to wink at her.

Riku stood up and dusted himself off, looking away with a flush, "Ah, I'm okay. And no, I wouldn't mind it at all if you called me by my first name."

"Okay, Riku-san." She compromised and looked over at the cowboy hat sporting man, "Is there something you wanted Sempai?"

"Just wanted to congratulate you on your match yesterday, heard you beat the competition without breaking a sweat."

"Ah! Thank you," She said with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. Riku inwardly swooned at the cuteness, but then he focused.

"You had a match yesterday?" Riku furrowed his eyebrow, Kagome was too delicate to be playing in any sports and what if she got hurt?! "What kind of match?"

"I'm in the archery club, and we played against Koigahama Cupids. They were really good as their mascot suggested. I have a feeling we'll be seeing them in the championships." She said with a twinkle in her bright blue eyes.

"Funny, that's who we're playing against tomorrow in the first round of the tournament." Kid mentioned and purposefully nudged the silver-haired boy beside him. _'Invite her!'_ Kid tried to telepathically send the message but found it to be no use as Riku stayed focused on the girl in front of them.

"Well, then kick their butts, ne?" Kagome winked and laughed, "It'd be pretty cool if both our teams won against Koigahama."

"Will do."

"Anyway, I got to get going otherwise my sempai will get mad. Good luck on tomorrows match and I'll see you guys around." She turned and trotted back to the building.

Kid sighed and with a quick snap smacked the back of Riku's head, "Go and invite her to watch our game." He intoned and shoved the boy into action, _'Honestly. . .'_

But he had to admit that it was pretty funny to watch the kid stumble and blush like an idiot in front of her. It was a nice change of pace.

-

-

**One Football Player**

He was running late to the game and Kagome was there to watch them, talk about having horrible luck!

He ran faster, knowing that if he went at this pace he'd make it there with seven minutes left in the game. _Maybe._

But he knew that coach wouldn't be so forgiving and he'd make him do 100 laps around the school campus as punishment. Riku groaned, why couldn't he make it on time for once?!

He really wanted to impress her with his skill. His speed was up there with the other top dogs and he just _really_ wanted to show her what he could do.

The Koigahama campus was coming into view and he could make it! He pulled into the boy's restroom and quickly changed into his uniform, dancing around trying to tug his pants up and pull down his jersey on at the same time. He zipped out of there, lugging his bag across his shoulder and helmet in his hand.

When he took a step onto the football field he heard a roar of the crowd as Seibu made yet another touchdown with Tetsuma's amazing run, even as two of Koigahama's men had their arms wrapped around his torso and were trying to futilely stop his run, he'd stayed true to his 'tracks' and made what had to be the 16th touchdown of the game. Bringing the total up to 125 points vs. 10 points, Wild Gunmen leading.

The Cupids were pulling a time out and Riku quickly strode up behind his coach, wincing as his coach did his cowboy strut and shot rounds in the air. "We'll get there boys! 75 more points to go toward our goal of 200! Can't let Oujou and Deimon lead in the scoring battle!"

Riku refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Ah! Riku!" The coach finally noticed his speedy runner, "You're in after this time-out is over! With your speed, we'll surely"- His attention was drawn back to the field as the referee blew his whistle and called the game over; the Cupids had forfeited the game.

Riku stepped closer to Kid as the coach went berserk.

"WHAAT?! How could they just"-

Kid pulled his helmet off and took a bottled water from their team manager, taking a nice big swig as he watched his coach's actions in bemusement. He looked down with a disinterested raised eyebrow at the white-haired shorty.

"You do realize that Higurashi-san was expecting to see you play?" He asked, glancing up at the stands.

Riku sighed and mumbled into his hand, 'If I hadn't overslept . . .'

"She's up there in the stands, five rows up." He nodded his head in the direction. Riku looked up and searched, immediately flushing as his gaze caught hers and she gave him a smile and a two-fingered wave. He waved back with a grin.

Kid sighed in exasperation as their coach got a little more vocal and looked about ready to have the referee at gun-point to make the other team play, "Tetsuma, stop him."

There was a grunt of affirmation and some scuffling before the coach was restrained, but not silenced.

"Make them PLAY! We still haven't gotten to 200 points! Chhiiyyyaaa!" He shouted, firing agitated shots up in the air.

"Maybe you should make it up to her?" Kid grinned, "Treat her to a nice date and all."

His green eyes bright, Riku smiled. "I will."

-

-

A/C: The summary was so last minute, that I got a little freaked out at how it _came out_. You could totally tell, right? Umm .. .there's one more chapter to "Football Dreams" that I have.

Honestly, I don't know how I even thought of RikuKagome as a pairing. It just . . ._happened_. It's probably because of Riku's character and personality. Or it could be that I love silver-haired guys being paired up with Kagome? Sesshomaru, Kakashi, Riku . . . who will be next?? ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Agent Hatake (agentANBUhatake)

Summary: Kaitani Riku, even with his Rodeo Drive, he won't be able to escape from the baby blues of one Higurashi Kagome. He'll just have to buck up and bite the bullet; he loved her. Inuyasha Eyeshield 21 Xover.

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Inuyasha or Eyeshield 21, no matter how much Kakei Shun begs to be mine . . .Um, but Ms. Mao is my own character that appears strictly for plot purposes, I swear!

A/C: I always worry that I'm writing the characters too OOC. Tell me if I am.

-

-

**Flowers**

"What the-?! Where did all these flowers come from??" Ushijima Baharou, Seibu's Team Captain and Defense lineman shouted; being the first one to step into the American Football clubroom filled wall to wall with bouquets and baskets of flowers.

"Maybe the coach is planning to overwhelm Ms. Mao into a date with him?" Yosuke Iseri, safety, wondered aloud, ". . .that might work."

"It will not work at all." A soft voice lined with steel said. The team looked over to see the school's nurse Ms. Mao, strutting over with her white lab coat, short dark blue skirt and cream-colored turtle neck sweater. Her chocolate brown eyes were narrowed in frustration at the thought of Billy Horide, the Seibu's coach, and all his attempts to woo her. "Truly troublesome . . .You guys were all gone so I had to receive the shipment of flowers in your stead. "

"Whaa? Who would send us flowers?" Ushijima asked incredulous.

"What's with the crowd?" Kid asked, coming up from behind and fanning himself with his cowboy hat.

"Here." Ms. Mao, thrusting the sheets of paper into the quarterback's hands and turned away to head back to her office. "This is too annoying for me to stick around for."

"Ah! Thank you, Ms. Mao." He politely said with a tip of his hat. "Hmm? Ah, it looks like this Marco fellow, the Hakushuu's quarterback I reckon, sent the flowers to us." He took the letter from the top and passed it over to Riku, "This one's yours."

Immediately he felt three presences behind his back and looking over his shoulder. Riku sighed and rolled his eyes but opened up the letter anyway.

_Riku-kun, can we meet for a talk?_

_-Himuro Maruko_

_I'll wait for you at the Venus Fort Café. _

"Ooouuu!! _A LOVE LETTER_!" The boys yelled, not knowing that they had reacted similarly to the Delinquent brother trio with Kobayakawa Sena's letter.

"No, that's wrong," Riku remarked. "Isn't Himuro-san the Hakushuu Dinosaur's Team Manager?" He nodded to himself, "And even if it was a love letter, I already have a girlfriend, thanks."

"Regardless," Ushijima murmured tugging off his gloves, "It looks like Himuro-san here is going to leak some information to you. I'd suggest you go." Sometimes people didn't get why a stubborn guy like "Buffalo" was voted Team Captain, but it was times like these, when he showed such deep insight, that it started to make sense.

Riku gave another look to the letter before running a hand through his hair and sighing, "I'll ask Kagome, but if she says no. . .Then I'm sorry, no can do."

In the background there was a sound of a whip . . .

Without looking to see who made the sound effect, he stiffly flipped them off.

-

-

**A Cold Drink Indeed**

Kagome learned pretty quickly that it was best if she took aisle seat when they went to Deimon's games. Riku got so focused on the game that sometimes, she though, he probably forgot that he had a girlfriend that had a big stomach and small bladder with him.

But Kagome loved it when he got that serious expression when he was so intently watching the game with steepled fingers and furrowed eyebrows because sometimes between plays he'd explain the previous play right into her ear and his lips would lightly brush against the sensitive tips of her ear and his low voice would send a pleasant shiver down her spine.

Sometimes though, she had to admit that she got a little mischievous and just a tad envious, especially during those times that he was putting all his concentration into analyzing the game, picking apart every play and every move. Because while she didn't get angry that she shared the number one spot in his life with football, she needed to beat football down a couple pegs every now and then.

She did that best when she used sexual advances as her prime weapon . . .

First she'd call his name a couple times, fully knowing that he wouldn't respond when Deimon's quarterback, Hiruma Youichi, had the ball. Kid wanted all the information that he could get on Deimon's devious leader.

That's about when she used her weapon by first turning his head with her fingers on her chin and when she got the full attention of those beautiful green eyes of his, she'd draw him into a slow kiss full of heat.

She'd keep her eyes half-lidded to watch his expression as she traced the tip of her tongue on his bottom lip, watch as his eyes slowly slid shut when she drew her tongue against his in play. Kagome loved to hear as his breath hitched when the hand she placed on his knee trailed up his thigh to cup at his groin and firmly rub across the growing length.

And when she heard that low pleasure groan, that's when her weapon showed its weakness as she clenched her own thighs to ease the growing ache between her legs.

She would pull away, licking her lips to savor his taste and watches as he opened his eyes to reveal his darkened and heated gaze focused intently on her own wet lips.

That's when she'd say something irrelevant to make it look like what she just did hadn't affected her in the least despite her flushed cheeks and dark, dark blue eyes. Something like, "I'm going to the concession stand . . .do you want anything?"

Riku truly wished she had said something else like, "How about we continue this later, ne?" but knew that she hadn't and wouldn't say something like that with the chance of such a big audience to overhear.

And by the time that thought passed through his head he had forgotten what her original question was so all he had for an answer was a pitiful, "Huh?"

'_Her kisses are mind-blowing,'_ he realized as he slowly blinked and pulled the blanket across their thighs a little higher in an effort to hide his erection. Consequently, it had hidden Kagome's sneaky and downright devious hand from discovery.

"Um . . .what did you say?"

And she'd repeat her question.

"Oh." He'd pause to clear his suddenly parched mouth as her blue eyes, darkened with lust, focused on his lips with such a hungry expression on her face that he had trouble remembering what he was about to say, because clearly she had much more interesting activities that they could do running through her mind.

Her dark blue eyes trailed up to clash with his own hungry green eyes, " . . .a cold drink?" He said, smug grin growing directly proportional to that rate of his blush.

And he'd pulled out his own wallet to pull out a couple bills to cover both their snacks, "and some fries."

Kagome would nod and stand up but before she would leave she'd crouch down for one more lingering kiss and twirl away and up the stairs to the concession stand.

And if she looked back to make sure his eyes were firmly fixed on her swaying hips rather than the game, it was only to ensure her spot a little ahead of football in his heart.

-

-

A/C: I had so much trouble with verb tense and all this grammatical business that I got a headache, so I was like, "To hell with it." Later, I'll either fix them myself or get a beta reader, seriously. Changed the rating because I didn't want to be flirting with that stupid line between M & T.

Ushijima Baharou or "Buffalo" is really Seibu's team captain. Well, according to Wiki anyway. The guy with the dread-looking hair?

Personally, I think that Kagome would readily give her heart, _body_, and soul to the person she loved. So if she came across a little sluttish, that's my excuse. And I'm sticking to my guns!

If it felt like their relationship was moving a little too fast for your tastes, their relationship started in the spring tournament. I mean Seibu would've eventually fought Koigahama in the spring tournament too, right?

Also, the last scene was Deimon's game against Poseidon, during the Christmas tournament, hence the blanket.


End file.
